sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mimic
Mimic – postać pojawiająca się w komiksach z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez IDW Publishing. Jest to zmiennokształtny najemnik, który niegdyś należał do Diamond Cutters jako szpieg, jednak później sprzymierzył się z Doktorem Eggmanem. Jest także wrogiem Whisper. Historia Przeszłość thumb|left|Mimic jako członek Diamond Cutters W trakcie wojny Imperium Eggmana z Resistance, Mimic był infiltratorem w drużynie Diamond Cutters, razem z Whisper, Smithym, Slingerem, i Claire. Wraz ze swoją drużyną brał udział w wielu misjach przeciwko Doktorowi Eggmanowi. Smithy stworzył dla całej drużyny maski, które pozwalały im komunikować się z Wispami i między sobą. W tym czasie Mimic posługiwał się także Wisponem wykorzystującym Niebieskiego Wispa. Jego umiejętności zmiany kształtu pozwalały Diamond Cutters na przedostawanie się do wielu baz doktora i niszczeniu ich od środka. thumb|left|Mimic tłumaczący Diamond Cutters swój plan Z czasem Mimic zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Doktor Eggman w ciągu miesiąca będzie kontrolował 99% świata, dlatego postanowił przejść na stronę Imperium Eggmana. W sekrecie zawarł z doktorem spisek, który miał na celu zniszczenie Diamond Cutters. Pewnego dnia Mimic zaproponował swojej drużynie aby zaatakowali bazę Eggmana na wybrzeżu i kompletnie sparaliżowali w ten sposób jego siły. Po tym jak Smithy, Slinger i Claire zostali zwabieni do środka, Mimic zniknął i zostawił ich na pastwę Shadow Androidów. Gdy Diamond Cutters zostali rozbici, Mimic przybył do Eggmana, który ułaskawił go za wszelkie zbrodnie jakich dawniej dokonał przeciwko Imperium Eggmana. Niebieski Wisp wyrwał się wtedy Mimicowi i odleciał od niego. Kiedy ośmiornica chciał odejść, Eggman zauważył że Whisper nadal żyła, ponieważ w trakcie ataku na bazę została na tyłach. Mimic został więc wysłany aby dokończyć sprawę. Próbował zwabić Whisper udając rannego Slingera, ale gdy nie udało mu się jej znaleźć, to postanowił że przedstawi Eggmanowi fałszywe dowody: Wispon Whisper i swoją maskę. Tangle & Whisper thumb|left|Mimic przebierający się za Diamond Cutters aby osłabić psychicznie Whisper W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #1 Mimic od dłuższego czasu wywoływał problemy w dziwnych miejscach, podszywając się pod Sonica. Whisper zaczęła go tropić i dogoniła w Spiral Hill Village. Tam Mimic zaczął uciekać, udając że jest prawdziwym Soniciem. Udało mu się umknąć przed Whisper do zaułka, a później zagadał jedną z obywatelek, zasłaniając się nią w ten sposób przed Whisper. Gdy uciekał dalej, na drodze stanęła mu Tangle. Mimic wmówił jej, że Whisper była kontrolowana przez Doktora Eggmana poprzez własną maskę, a on sam, jako Sonic, nie był w stanie zebrać się w sobie by ją zaatakować. Po okłamaniu Tangle, Mimic ujawnił swoje czarne oczy Whisper, po czym uciekł dalej. Udało mu się przebrać za zaczepioną wcześniej kobietę, dzięki czemu Tangle i Whisper nie zauważyły go gdy się wycofywały. Mimic przybił potem do drzwi Mineral Museum swój list dla Whisper, w którym wyraził chęć rozwiązania spraw raz na zawsze. W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #2 Mimic zwabił Whisper oraz nieświadomą zagrożenia Tangle do zapomnianego bunkru Imperium Eggmana. Mimic obserwował bohaterki przez okno po czym przybrał formę Jewel. Udało mu się zwabić do siebie Tangle wołając o pomoc głosem Jewel, potem w przebraniu Whisper nakazał Tangle sprawdzić sejf. Tangle nagle uświadomiła sobie że ta sama Whisper nie posiadała swojego Wispona, niestety było już za późno i Mimic wkopał Tangle do sejfu w którym powoli kończyło się jej powietrze. Następnie postanowił zająć się Whisper, przybrał formę Tangle i kiedy ten spotkał Whisper, nakazała mu udowodnić, że to naprawdę Tangle, jako dowód pokazał na uszkodzone ubranie co przekonało Whisper. Mimic jako Tangle pobiegł dalej mówiąc, że Mimic nie jest daleko. Kiedy Whisper się wychyliła o mały włos nie oberwała Kulą od Super Badnika pod kontrolą Mimica, który wyśmiał Whisper za to że, wiedziała o tym że, potrafi replikować ubiór ale nie pomyślała że może sprawić tak żeby wyglądał na uszkodzony. Whisper szybko rozprawiła się z Super Badnikiem i Mimiciem. Whisper już okropnie wściekła zapytała stanowczo Mimica gdzie jest Whisper grożąc Wisponem w trybie Blue Cube. Mimic oznajmił jej że jest w "bezpiecznym miejscu". Mimic następnie zaczął przybierać postać trzech członków Diamond Cutters tym samym obwiniając ją o ich śmierć aby zagrać na jej uczuciach co się mu udało. Whisper uderzyła mocno Mimica Wisponem, ten poinformował ją o miejscu w którym przebywa Tangle i że, może zdążyć ją wyciągnąć z sejfu zanim skończy się jej powietrze, jednak zwątpił czy uda im się uciec zanim bomby wysadzą w powietrze bunkier razem z nimi. Whisper ruszyła na odsiecz Tangle a Mimic uciekł na zewnątrz i zabarykadował drzwi, po czym dumny odszedł, jednocześnie ujawniając swoją prawdziwą formę po raz pierwszy. thumb|Mimic zamknięty w specjalnej celi W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #3 Mimic przybył do zniszczonego bunkru w poszukiwaniu dowodów na śmierć Whisper, których oczekiwał od niego Doktor Eggman. Mimic kontaktował się w tym czasie z doktorem, który był na niego wściekły za złożenie fałszywych dowodów. Po pewnym czasie Mimic odnalazł wiadomość od Tangle i Whisper, które domagały się od niego ostatecznego pojedynku. Mimic postanowił stanąć z nimi do walki, ale poprosił Eggmana o wsparcie, aby nie była ona zbyt uczciwa. W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #4 Mimic wykorzystał armię Badników, którą przysłał mu Eggman, w celu odwrócenia uwagi Whisper, podczas gdy on sam zamierzał zakraść się do starej bazy Diamond Cutters przebrany za Sonica. Gdy tylko wszedł od tyłu, potknął się o ogon Tangle. Udało mu się, a przynajmniej tak myślał, przekonać Tangle że jest prawdziwym Soniciem i przybył tu dzięki Tailsowi, aby pomóc im w walce z tym który się pod niego podszywał. Tangle zaprowadziła go następnie aby pokazać pułapkę jaką zastawili. Gdy na początku żadnej nie zauważył, Tangle uruchomił trzy maski poległych Diamond Cutters i Whisper, które wyświetliły nagrania ich podziękowań skierowanych do Mimica. Mimic wrócił następnie do swojej oryginalnej formy, ale nie wyraził skruchy - przyznał że Diamond Cutters nie byli dla niego przyjaciółmi ani towarzyszami, a zależało mu jedynie na nagrodach i zachowaniu własnego życia. Gdy Tangle próbowała go zaatakować, przybrał postać Jewel, powstrzymując ją od zadania uderzenia i prowokując. Gdy Tangle zdecydowała się dokończyć cios, Mimic przerzucił ją, a następnie wyciągnął swój nóż. Tangle zaatakowała go swoim ogonem od tyłu, ale Mimic wykorzystał go potem przeciwko niej. Gdy miał zamiar wykończyć Tangle, Whisper uderzyła go młotem. Mimic zdołał jednak przekonać swojego dawnego Niebieskiego Wispa, aby przestał użyczać Whisper swojej mocy, przypominając mu że stronił zawsze od przemocy. Whisper mimo tego uderzyła go swoim Wisponem. Wtedy Mimic wyrwał jej broń i skierował przeciwko niej. Jednakże Tangle związała go swoim ogonem i uderzyła o stół. Mimic przekształcał się następnie kolejno w Smithy'ego, Eggmana i Vectora, aby się uwolnić, lecz bezskutecznie. Whisper przyłożyła mu wtedy swoją broń do czoła, ale Tangle powstrzymała ją przed oddaniem strzału. Zabrały one następnie Mimica do warsztatu Tailsa, gdzie Mimic został zamknięty w specjalnej klatce z której miał nie uciec. Przyznał wtedy, że wolałby gdyby został zastrzelony. Obiecał jednak, że kiedyś się wydostanie, gdyż uciekał z różnych innych więzień. Whisper groziła mu, że zostanie "pogrzebany" głębiej z każdą próbą, a Tangle dodała że na wolności będzie na niego czekać Eggman, wściekły za jego niekompetencję i zmarnowanie armii Badników. Mimic wyraził wtedy swoją głęboką niechęć wobec Tangle. Wkrótce potem został przetransportowany przez Tailsa do najbliższego więzienia. Charakterystyka Osobowość Mimic jest nieufną osobą, która polega na manipulacji innymi, albo wywoływaniu scen. Jest złowieszczy, sadystyczny i brutalny w swojej naturze. Uwielbia grać na uczuciach innych. Mimo że w przeszłości pomagał obalić Imperium Eggmana, to nigdy nie zależało mu na wolności - chciał tylko bogactwa i prestiżu. Dlatego też gdy sytuacja zaczęła się pogarszać, dbał jedynie o siebie. Wygląd Mimic jest fioletową antropomorficzną ośmiornicą. Posiada sześć rogopodobnych czubków na swojej głowie oraz cztery długie macki sięgające aż po stopy. Posiada przyssawki na stopach, dłoniach oraz spodach swoich macek. Mimic ma białe oczy z czarnymi twardówkami i blado-szare, wyschnięte usta. Nosi poszarpany czarny płaszcz z rękawami aż po nadgarstki oraz czarne nogawki z tego samego materiału. Moce i umiejętności thumb|Mimic w przebraniu Sonica Główną zdolnością Mimica jest zmniennokształtność, która pozwala mu podszyć się pod dowolną osobę. Wygląda wtedy niemal identycznie jak dana postać, ale można zauważyć kilka różnić, wśród nich ciemniejsze kolory oczu a na jego rękawiczkach i butach nadal widoczne są przyssawki, kiedy jest w przebraniu. Czasami ujawnia także swoje usta i czarne oczy. Wiadomo również, że potrafi posługiwać się nożem oraz bronią dystansową. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Diamond Cutters (dawniej) **Smithy **Slinger **Claire Voyance **Whisper the Wolf *Doktor Eggman Wrogowie *Whisper the Wolf *Tangle the Lemur *Smithy *Slinger *Claire Voyance Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów IDW